


134340

by Annuska



Series: Sonadow Week 2019 [6]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annuska/pseuds/Annuska
Summary: Some days, it's all Sonic can do to be apart from Shadow.





	134340

Some days, it’s all Sonic can do to be apart from him. **  
**

It’s all he can do to distract himself from the thought of him, the deep fears inching to surface buried deep, the yearning and longing to touch him. He runs marathons of himself, through mountain trails, across lakes, into meadows. He picks up wildflowers, ties them together with ribbon, and waits for the moment he can give them. He declines invitations from friends, citing the need for alone time—but what he really needs is time with  _him_.

It’s not every day, but some days, it’s all he can do, and the moment Shadow walks through the door, Sonic lifts him up in a whirlwind embrace, flowers all but forgotten in the moment.

 _I miss you_ , he whispers, as if he would never have the chance to say it again. Shadow says it back, and they fall together onto the couch. It isn’t ferverish, but it’s needy. Some days, Sonic needs to  _feel_  him. To run his hands through his quills and spines, to run down his arms, feel every single one of his fingers between his own. To know he’s there—he’s present—he’s found—he’s  _alive_.

It’s the fear that has lay deep inside of him for years now. A fear that doesn’t pertain  _only_  to Shadow, but is made only ten times bigger by the unlikely relationship forged with him, something that started starkly and nearly ended the same. Losing someone—it’s happened before. It’ll happen again. It seems ridiculous to allow the fear to dwell inside of him, no matter how deep, eat away at him in the tiniest bits and pieces. It’s inevitable in the path of danger he’s laid for himself, the path his friends and his lover follow down after him.

But Shadow came back.

He shouldn’t have, by any means.  _Ultimate Life-Form_  didn’t necessarily equal  _Immortal Life-Form_ , and even demigods die. He still remembers that day, and it creeps up his spine in cold chills some nights preceeding some days in which it’s all he can do to be apart from him; he still remembers the burning hand in his own, the momentary look of fear in Shadow’s eyes before resignation set in, and he slipped—and fell, leaving Sonic with nothing but a ring in his hands, and horror on his face and scarring on his heart.

He’d been too afraid to admit what Shadow meant to him, and had been too afraid still even when they were reunited over a year later.

But now, he said it in his own ways: the soft touches, the gentle kisses, the whispered secrets in the dark. Things he would never tell anyone else; things Shadow may have told a dead soul—or no one. The longing between them that made them complete. The missing pieces they found in each other.

 _I still think about it_ , Sonic tells him, and it isn’t the first time.  _I still dream about it_.

Shadow nods, tells him  _I know_ , brushes his hand gently against Sonic’s cheek. His hand is warm, not burning, and around his wrists are his power inhibitors tightened fast, matching the slightly off-gold one on Sonic’s left wrist. It isn’t the time to apologize for letting go, or to ruminate over it, though. All he needs is his arms around Shadow, and Shadow’s arms around him. It’s all he needs to feel healed and put back-together. It’s the only weakness he’s learned to show, but the remedy for it is so precious, so  _fulfilling_ , he no longer fears letting it out into the open.

Some days, Shadow’s touch is all Sonic needs is to bridge the distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Day six for sonadow-week at Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: touch/distance


End file.
